


The Wolf and the Wildcard

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And - surprise! - it’s a match made in buddy cop heaven, Be thankful I didn’t call this ‘Hotter and Fuzzier’, Cop AU, Derek does things by the book, Derek is the pragmatic voice of reason, I watch a lot of buddy cop movies okay?, It’s all about the inherent homoeroticism, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Police Officer Derek Hale, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Stiles hasn’t even read the book, Stiles is the hotheaded wildcard, The Lone Wolf, The Loose Cannon if you will, The Maverick, The ‘getting too old for this shit’ guy, They prefer working alone but now they’ve been partnered up, This should come as no surprise, Trigger warning for threat of gun violence, no pun intended there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek’s new partner was going to get him killed, but seeing him in action makes Derek think there are worse ways to go.AKA the Buddy Cop AU in which Derek is the Tango to Stiles’ Cash, Stiles is the Riggs to Derek’s Murtagh and neither of them is sure who’s Turner and who’s Hooch.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	The Wolf and the Wildcard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! When I saw the prompt words _gun, offend, adorable_ on the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr the other day I immediately knew how I wanted to use them and this is the end result. I hope you enjoy it. And, yes, I really did grow up watching every buddy cop/maverick cop movie out there.

Derek’s new partner was gonna get him killed. Sure, he was smart (and cute), but he was reckless. As evidenced by the fact he was currently mocking someone pointing a gun at them.

“Are you… is he… did you just _threaten_ us?? I’d be offended if it wasn’t so _adorable_!” he jeered at the wannabe gangster. He looked young, but Derek knew that didn’t make him harmless. He turned to tell Stiles as much when his partner disarmed the kid with a move that left Derek’s mouth dry and his pants tight.

Well, mark him down as scared _and_ horny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe out there, partner. xxx


End file.
